


Caught

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Emma leave the royal ball early for some mother/daughter bonding time and walk in on something they hadn’t expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-curse, but written pre-season 1 finale.

Snow wandered around the ballroom, mingling with her guests. She caught James’ eye from across the room and smiled. He returned her smile before turning his attention back to Prince Thomas and Grumpy. 

It was their annual ball and while many of the guests weren’t nobility, they had been close to one or more of the royal family in Storybrooke, and that seemed to matter a lot more than birthright these days.

Snow finished talking to Cinderella and spotted her daughter sitting alone at a table in the corner of the room, nursing a drink. She made her way over, saying hello to people as she moved across the room. She finally reached her destination and sat down next to Emma.

“Not in the party mood?” she asked quietly.

Emma shook her head. “I’m just tired.”

Snow nodded. She suspected it had more to do with the fact that her husband had been gone the past week on a diplomatic mission, but let it go.

“If you want, we could go somewhere to talk, grab a bottle or two from your father’s private stash.” Snow said quietly, smiling softly.

Emma smiled back before taking a drink. “Don’t you have to play hostess?”

“I’ve made the rounds already.” Snow answered, shaking her head.

Emma finished her drink and nodded. “Sounds good. “

They stood up and made their way out of the ballroom. They were chatting about nothing in particular when they reached the palace kitchens.

The cooking staff bowed when they entered. Snow and Emma nodded in return, and then made their way to a secluded pantry at the back of the kitchens.

“I know your father has some of the good stuff hidden back here.” Snow said as they approached the door. Snow opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle were locked in a very passionate embrace inside the pantry. He had her backed up against the wall and her hands were tangled in his hair. They were so preoccupied with what they were doing that they didn’t notice that they had company. Not even when Emma came up behind her mother and whispered, “What, again?”

This was not an uncommon occurrence. It certainly hadn’t been an uncommon occurrence in Storybrooke and it had continued after the curse had been broken. Snow reached into the pantry quietly, and grabbed a couple of bottles from a shelf just inside the room. She was just in time too. Hands were beginning to wander to places neither Snow or Emma wanted to see. Snow quickly and quietly closed the door before anything escalated.

Emma raised an eyebrow as Snow handed her one of the bottles. They had walked away from the door before a giggle burst out of Emma. Snow caught her eye and then neither of them could hold in their laughter as they walked away.


End file.
